The One
by StormWind66
Summary: Eliwood searches for Ninian after they get in a fight.


Eliwood sat on edge of the bed, trying to pinpoint what had started the fight that caused Ninian to walk out of the room and slam the door shut behind her.

As he played the fight over and over in his mind Eliwood couldn't help but think how strange it was, when Ninian and him were fighting he almost wished that he never had to see again, but as soon as she left the room he wanted her back, cause it was that moment Eliwood knew she was and always would be the one loved and wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

Eliwood closed his eyes as he thought back to a time when they were still fighting Nargal's army.

He had gotten hurt in a battle, even though it wasn't a bad wound it hurt enough to keep him resting in his tent.

As he laid in the dark Eliwood could hear the others talking and the fire cracking outside. then he remember Ninian coming in to ask if he was alright, he nodded and then said he was tired but couldn't get to sleep because his side hurt. Without a word Ninian crawled into the tent and sat down beside him.

After placing a blanket over his still form. Ninian began talking quietly in his ear til he fell asleep.

Eliwood sighed as he layed on the bed, a smile curving his lips as he thought about how beautiful Ninian sounded when she whispered like that and then he glanced over at her side of the bed.

And began thinking about how they woke up each morning and talked about what they were going to do that day and then each night they would talk about how their days went.

The more Eliwood thought it over the more he knew Ninian meant everything to him and she was still the one he wanted to talk to in bed, no fight could ever change that.

As he laid there Eliwood closed his eyes for a few seconds, til he heard the sound of something pattering against the roof.

"Rain and Ninian's out there!" Eliwood said to himself, as he got up from the bed.

Eliwood ran quickly out the door and down the hall until he came to a stop at the large castle door that led outside.

Without a thought Eliwood pushed it open and stepped out into the pouring rain. He stood on the top of the steps for a few minutes, searching for any sign of Ninian, but to his dismay the castle grounds were nearly deserted, save for Marcus and a few knights returning to their quarters after a long day of training.

Eliwood made his way down the steps and onto the wet grass. "Ninian! Ninian!" Eliwood yelled, running through the slippery grass toward the garden area.

"Ninian, Nin..." Eliwood suddenly fell short of words when he felt his whole body jerk forward, thinking quick he tried to catch himself, but to his dismay that only made the fall worse, as his arms bent under his weight. Eliwood soon found himself face first in a muddy puddle.

Cold, wet and angry. Eliwood staggered back to his feet. Eliwood stood there shivering as a cold fall chill blew past. Finally after a few seconds Eliwood continued to the garden.

Once he got there, he found it empty and quiet. With the flowers drooped over and the large trees overhead dressed in their fall colors, swaying back and forth in the wind. The garden looked more deserted then the front of the castle grounds.

Eliwood walked slowly through the garden, stopping beside a small wood shad where the garden tools were kept. Eliwood sighed as he leaned against the side of it, which provided a little shelter from the weather.

As he stood there Eliwood tried thinking of another place to search, but the more he thought it over the more his head began pounding, He wanted to call her name out, but his throat had already felt sore from all the yelling he had done that day.

Eliwood was now so deep in thought and self pity that he barely heard the creaking sound of the shad door opening.

"Lord Eliwood, what are you doing out in the pouring rain?" Ninian asked. As she walked over to where Eliwood was standing.

Eliwood turned around surprised to see Ninian standing there. "I was looking for you. What are you doing in there?" Eliwood asked.

"I was heading back to the castle to talk to you and then it started raining so I went in there for shelter" Ninian replied.

"Ninian, I'm sorry about everything I said today when we were fighting. I didn't mean any of it and I went you to know your still the one Ninian, the one that makes me laugh, the one that makes me strong. Cause I couldn't have fought Nargal's army without you and you'r e the only one I went to talk to in bed every night and every morning. So please forgive me" Eliwood said.

Eliwood had just finished speaking when Ninian burst out laughing.

"What! I make this whole speech and your laughing! Eliwood said, sounding slightly annoyed.

"No Lord Eliwood, I loved your speech, it's just you look like a drowned rat that got in a fight with a mud puddle" Ninian was now laughing so hard she could barely speak.

"Really? Cause I was just thinking how beautiful you looked" Eliwood replied, as he wiped a muddy hand across Ninian's nose.

Ninian stopped laughing, surprised at how much Eliwood was now shaking. "Eliwood dear, you're shaking so much, are you alright?" Ninian asked, a hint of concern in her voice.

"I'm fine, how can I not be when you keep making me laugh?" Eliwood teased, as he pulled Ninian closer.

They stood in silence for a few minutes watching the rain, until Ninian glanced at Eliwood who was shivering worse with each minute.

"We should head before we get sick" Ninian said. Eliwood nodded, as they headed toward the castle.

Once they were inside Eliwood went to clean up a little, while Ninian sat in the bedroom across from the mirror, brushing a comb through her wet hair.

Ninian looked over when she heard the door open and Eliwood stepped inside. His arms folded tightly across his chest and he was as he stood by the now closed door.

Without a word Ninian walked over to the bed and grabbed a small blanket, she then made her way to where Eliwood was. "Are you that cold dear?" Ninian asked, throwing the blanket over Eliwood's shoulders.

"Th...thanks, I'm freezing" Eliwood replied, as he headed to the bed and laid down wrapping the blanket tighter around himself.

Ninian was just about to head back to her seat when she heard a muffled coughing. "Are you getting sick?" Ninian asked.

"No, I just have a bit of dust in my throat" Eliwood replied.

"That would explain the mood you were in today" Ninian said.

"Having dust in my throat?" Eliwood asked in bewilderment. "And I wasn't in a bad mood today" Eliwood said.

"Yes you were! I was in the bedroom getting ready for the day and then I heard footsteps, louder than even lord Hector's pounding down the hall" Ninian said.

"I wasn't stomping, I was just walking" Eliwood interrupted.

"And then the door was pushed open so hard I thought it might fall on me!" Ninian continued.

"I didn't push the door, I just opened it" Eliwood interrupted again.

"Then a very handsome lord stomped in and started yelling about some important paper that I never even seen" Ninian finished.

"I wasn't yelling, I merely asked if you knew where it was, in fact I think you..." Eliwood stopped mid sentence. A smile curving his lips as he listened to the raised tone of his voice.  
"Alright maybe I was in kinda of a bad mood today. Sorry" Eliwood replied.

Ninian smiled. "You know I was mostly teasing dear, even though your mood wasn't the greatest today" Ninian teased, as she crawled into bed beside Eliwood.

"Eliwood dear, you're shaking so terribly" Ninian whispered in Eliwood's ear.

"And to make it worse my head hurts" Eliwood complained. as Ninian threw another blanket over him.

"Do you need anything dear" Ninian asked, quietly.

"Ninian, I love it when you do that" Eliwood replied.

"Do what?" Ninian asked, unsure what Eliwood meant.

"Whisper in my ear, it sounds so soothing" Eliwood replied.

Ninian smiled, as she leaned closer to Eliwood. "Goodnight lord Eliwood, I love you" Ninian whispered in his ear.

As Eliwood slowly drafted off to sleep, he smiled knowing Ninian was still the one he would dream about.

Once Eliwood was asleep Ninian whispered soothing words, Even though she knew Eliwood would be in bed for a few days, it didn't matter since he was and always would be the one she liked to take care of.  
THE END


End file.
